warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Flight
My new awesome series! This is my first story in the wiki so hope you like it!! Each chapter title will be a song's title. Prologue - Believer A hawk's screech was heard through the forest. Cats were chasing a hawk, how strange. But, these are not any cats, these are the warrior cats. They are intelligent, brave and clever, much more than any common kittypet. Finally, a white hawk flew faster than the wind, faster than anything, with cats chasing it. They were gaining speed and the hawk has realized that it needed to fight this fight. The hawk turned around, screeched and attacked the patrol with its powerful talons, then prepared to soar through the air. A cat had jumped and bit its wing, the hawk began falling to the ground, and other cat had done it too, but with its talon. The hawk thrashed and fluttered its wings and finally, stopped. Stopped just in front of a nest. A hawk's nest. "What is this?" a cat asked, turning away from the hawk and looking in the nest. "I have no idea, Poppyfern. But I'm sure it's something from the hawk, I think," another cat answered. Poppyfern, a brown she-cat with amber eyes, looked frustrated and complained, "But, Featherstar, we must find out! Maybe it's something important!" Featherstar, a silver she-cat with green eyes, looked at it, sighed and meowed, "Very well. Beestripe, Frostheart, remove the brambles from it." Beestripe, a golden tom, and Frostheart, a white tom, began uncovering the brambles until Poppyfern gasped, "An egg!" The egg was freezing, cold enough for the bird inside to die. "We must take it to camp." when Poppyfern opened her mouth to argue, Featherstar continued, "Poppyfern, don't argue. You're the deputy, I know. But imagine having a hawk in our ranks! How great ThunderClan's power would be!" The deputy looked at her leader in the eye and sighed, knowing she had lost the argument. Frostheart and Beestripe carried the egg, back to camp, carefully. What they didn't see was the mother's talon twitch and her eye open. They placed it in its nest, which Poppyfern had taken to camp. '"What do we do now? It's freezing cold and licking it doesn't seem to work!" Mossheart, a queen, wailed. Featherstar looked carefully at the egg, then said, "I remember seeing a mother bird warming her eggs. I think she sat on top of them." With no answers or questions, Featherstar sat on top of the egg, and several cats gasped, she explained, "I will be its mother." Cats nodded and began passing the news to the confused cats who weren't in the patrol. Suddenly, the egg started moving and Featherstar jumped out of it. Crack! a crack appeared. Crack! another crack appeared. That happened until a little hatchling was in the nest, crying for food. "What do baby hawks eat?" asked a cat. "Milk?" suggested another. "Stop it right there, young ones!" an elderly she-cat and Featherstar's mother, yowled. "Pineshine, do you know what they eat?" the leader asked in a worried voice. "Of course I do! I've been livin' long enough to see that!" Pineshine, an elderly brown she-cat with green eyes, explained, "I've seen mother hawks givin' little parts of a rabbit." Murmurs of shock were heard among the Clan, "Rabbit?" "It's too young!" "I've never seen a kit eat solid food!" "It's not solid food! It's somewhat chewed rabbit parts!" Pineshine yowled impatiently. Murmurs of "understanding" were heard among the Clan, now. Featherstar grabbed a rabbit, cut a part and began chewing it. Then, she gave it to the little bird who smelled food and began eating. Surprise echoed in the camp. Featherstar climbed on top of the Highledge and yowled, "I shall name this little kit Wingkit. Her wings will grow and she will be a useful warrior for us!" Cats cheered but worry still was in the air. What if the Clan would raise a killer? Chapter 1 - Happy "Mommy? Why isn't she opening her eyes?" my sister's voice, Rosekit, asked. I still hadn't opened my eyes, it was all too bright for me. I only cried and felt warmth with my mother, though Rosekit usually came to try to talk to me. I think this is the day. The day I'm going to do it. I slightly open my eyes and light shines through, I close them shut. I try again and adapt to the light and see Featherstar, momma, and Rosekit. "Yay! Wingkit, you've opened your eyes!" my sister yowls in excitment while I look at her. She's so huge! "Come on, Wingkit. You can go outside now," my mother says. "Outside? You mean this isn't outside?" I asked. "No, silly! This is only the nursery! Mommy said we could go when you've opened your eyes!" Rosekit explains, bouncing around. "Go on," Featherstar says, nudging us forward. We walk, though I stumble at first, through the bramble wall. Woah! Camp is so huge! Cats look at me and Rosekit, though at me with an akward glance. I ignore it and continue walking with Rosekit. "Hey! Look at that, Greenkit! The baby cat has just gotten outside" a black tom with amber eyes said, talking to a brown tom with green eyes. "The black one is Duskkit, brown one is Greenkit. They're usually not this nasty," Rosekit explains to me in my ear. Greenkit chuckles and teases me, "The little small baby is walking her first steps!" "Hey, leave me alone!" I squeak, sounding more cute than menacing. Both of them laugh their heads off. "Leave her alone! She's my sister!" Rosekit steps in front of me, defending me. "Come on, join us, Rosekit! You don't have to be with this loser all the time!" Duskkit says to Rosekit. Rosekit ignores him and pads away, I follow her with my head ducked in embarassment. "Let's go! Mommy said we could see her den!" she meows while climbing on the Highledge. I follow her but I slip and fall. I try again but I can't keep up. "I'll help you," my mother's voice sounded right behind me and she grabbed me by my paw. We reach the den and see it. The most gorgeous and beautiful den out of all. There's a moss nest and some brambles around and even a little pool! I walk up to it to see my reflection. I gasp when I see mine. I had some white things sticking out of my pelt, definitely not fur, with a long, yellow thing on my mouth and I walked in two legs, not four, "What am I?" I ask out loud. My mother rushes to me and says sadly, "Dear, you're a hawk." I'm a what now? Let's stop for a Moment and get Things right... 1. This Clan is called 'PowerClan'. 2. Every cat receives powers at their apprentice ceremony. 3. Allegiances and Powers Explanation after Chapter 4. Chapter 2 - All Star I'm a what now? "A hawk? What's a hawk?" I ask. "A hawk is a big bird, dear," my mother explains. She sighs and says, "You were found as an egg in the forest and we took you in." Woah, that's weird. Wait! That meant my mother wasn't my mother and Rosekit wasn't my sister. "She's still my sister!" Rosekit yowls as if reading my thoughts. "And I'm still her mother," my mot- Featherstar says. They still accept me! I'm sooooo happy now! Featherstar looks outside, seeing the sun. I realize it is sunset and Featherstar meows quickly in alarm, "We must go. Duskkit and Greenkit will want their apprentice names." I've never seen an apprentice ceremony before! It's when cats get their powers. Featherstar has climbing powers, she can climb at any speed without falling! We get down, though Featherstar helps me, and we sit down, though I can't really sit so I stand. Featherstar climbs back up and yowls, "Let all those cats who have powers, join beneath the Highledge for a Clan Meeting!" "Spirits of SpiritClan, accept these two kits as new apprentices. Give them your power and help them on their journey." Suddenly, lights appeared above them. Each light represents a tranformation: white represented invisibility, black represented shadow teleporting, red represented fire, light blue represented ice, blue represented water, orange represented light teleportation -the opposite of shadow teleportation, this one is through the air while the other one is through the ground -, gray represented flight, green represented climbing, brown represented earth and gold represented transforming into any animal. They would be so lucky to get gold! It was the most special of all! Everyone dreamed of having the gold transformation, especially me. I would be a cat all the time! "Greenkit's power is..." Featherstar announced, while looking at the lights, "Blue!" Everyone cheered. Blue was one of the most popular colours since it could save the Clan from a drought. Featherstar silenced everyone with a tail signal and announced, while looking at Duskkit, "Duskkit got shadow teleportation powers!" Everyone cheered once again. Lucky! The blue lights were around Greenkit until it stopped, blue sparkles in his fur that would soon disappear. Duskkit experienced the same, only with black lights and black sparkles. The lights disappeared in mid-air. ""Greenkit and Duskkit have been accepted as apprentices! They will receive mentors with the same powers. Greenpaw, your mentor will be Bluepelt. Duskpaw, your mentor will be Heartshadow." That's when it looked like all the forest was cheering for them. It was an exciting ceremony, would I ever experience the same? Chapter 3 - Part of Your World '"Spirits of Spirit Clan, accept these two kits as new apprentices. Give them your power and help them on their journey." With those words, the same lights of Duskpaw's and Greenpaw's ceremony shone above us. This was so exciting! Please give me gold, please give me gold. "Rosekit's power is..." Featherstar began announcing, "Red!" Lights were around her until they stopped, red sparkles in her fur. "Wingkit's power is..." my foster mother continued, pride in her voice. But the lights disappeared. Everyone gasped. An apprentice without a power! I wasn't accepted by SpiritClan probably because I'm not a cat. Featherstar silenced them with her tail signal, "Rosepaw, your mentor shall be Redfly. While Wingkit, you will be called Wingpaw, but you will not train as an apprentice." I... what? I almost began crying out loud. But Rosepaw stands in front of me and says, "If she is not an apprentice, neither will I!" With a pause, she continues, "At least tell me why you won't let her train?" Featherstar murmurs quietly and sadly to Rosepaw, "Rosepaw, we don't know how to train hawks. Nobody has received the gold power yet." Rosepaw dips her head and goes to the apprentices' den murmuring "Sorry" to me. I sigh. Okay, that's fine with me 'cause I'll be forever the useless animal in PowerClan. "Dear," my foster mother's voice indicates me she is behind. I turn around and ask, "Yes?" Featherstar looks at me with sympathy and says, "Even if you don't get a mentor, I can still show you the territory." The territory? Of course! The territory! "Lets go!" but I fall down, I can't really walk perfectly with these talons. My white feathers, yes, my feathers have grown, ruffle when I impact on the ground. I moan but my mother lets me ride on her back. When I come back, I hear Rosepaw's stories of how she caught a mouse, her first catch. I know that I'll never be able to do that, I'm not a cat. But I feel kinda confident. I know my path will be my destiny. SpiritClan, receive me, please... Chapter 4 - Poor Unfortunate Souls I look as Rosekit- I mean Rosepaw now stands up to go on the dawn patrol. I just be all day with the elders having some fresh-kill and sometimes I get to help the medicine cat. Ugh, bring a hawk is not fair! "Wingpaw, would you mind taking these to Gingerleaf?" Fogfur, the medicine cat, asks me. I don't understand why, what to do or anything at all. Then, Fogfur explains to me quietly, "It's used for aches. She's hurting so much and this must end it quickly..." Though she had a certain worry on her voice, I took the bright red berries and began padding towards the dirtplace. I see Gingerleaf's ginger pelt, and squawk, "Gingerleaf! Fogfur told me to give these to you!" She approached me and meowed, with clear astonishment and surprise, "I never thought it would come down to this. I guess Skywing was right..." She took the berries without a word, and she began gagging and twisting in the ground, I looked at her in horror, what had happened? She looked in pain, until her bright eyes' light died and she stopped twisting and lays awkwardly still. "Gingerleaf? Gingerleaf! Wake up!" I tell her, tears beginning to form at my eyes, thought I know it is hopeless. It was Fogfur's fault, why had she done this? "GINGERLEAF!" I scream, but nothing, Fogfur came to see and looks at me, then at Gingerleaf. "Wingpaw, what have you done?" "What have I done?" I challenged her, "You gave me the berries, you wanted to murder your own sister!" "No, Wingpaw. I called you after I realized my mistake, but you chose to ignore my call." Now, she was talking crazy. "I never heard anything..." I admit, hoping that to be true. "No, Wingpaw. You heard everything. I lamentably must accuse you for murder. I thought you were good, that you would hear my call, but obviously I was wrong," she meows in sadness and anger. Maybe she was telling the truth... maybe I am a murderer. I look around, horrified, "Wha-what can I do?" Fogfur looks at me seriously, "I'll be glad to keep your secret. But we cannot allow suspicions and you to be exiled, or even killed! You must run. Run away... and never ''return... because ''you ''are a murderer..." I took off, running as fast as I could, though not that fast because running wasn't a hawk's thing. ''You are a murderer... Allegiances - PowerClan, Rogues, Loners and Kittypets/ Powers 'PowerClan' Leader: ''' Featherstar - silver she-cat with green eyes - green powers '''Deputy: Poppyfern - brown she-cat with amber eyes - red powers Medicine cat: Fogfur - white she-cat with blue eyes and gray patches - dark green powers Warriors: Beestripe - golden tom with blue eyes, a white front left paw and jet black stripes across his back - orange powers Frostheart - white tom with amber eyes - light blue powers Heartshadow - black she-cat with green eyes - black powers - apprentice - Duskpaw Bluepelt - blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes - blue powers - apprentice - Greenpaw Shadetail - dark brown tom with amber eyes - black powers Lightingfur - golden she-cat with blue eyes - green powers Funfoot - black she-cat with blue eyes - brown powers Swiftleap - white she-cat with green eyes - gray powers Flaretail - ginger tom with blue eyes - red powers - apprentice - Rosepaw Rockslide - dusty brown tom with amber eyes - brown powers Sneakfrost - gray tom with icy blue eyes - white powers Apprentices: Rosepaw - creamy she-cat with amber eyes - red powers Duskpaw - black tom with amber eyes - black powers Greenpaw - brown tom with green eyes - blue powers Queens: Mossheart - brown she-cat with green eyes - green powers Kits: Airkit - white she-kit with blue eyes Swiftkit - brown tom with amber eyes Robinkit - tortoiseshell (black with red patches) she-kit with blue eyes Elders: Pineshine - brown she-cat with green eyes - green powers Brighteyes - ginger tom with blind blue eyes, retired early due to blindness done by a hawk's talon - orange powers 'Loners' Fast - ginger she-cat with blue eyes - Jay's mate Jay - gray tom with blue eyes - Fast's mate 'Rogues' Ice - white she-cat with blue eyes - Fire's twin Fire - white she-cat with blue eyes - Ice's twin 'Kittypets' Blacky - black she-cat with piercing green eyes Jewel - silver she-cat with blue eyes - Pearl's sister Pearl - creamy she-cat with blue eyes - Jewel's sister 'Powers' White - '''Invisibility - being invisible for as long as the cat wants '''Black - '''Shadow Teleportation - teleporting through the ground like a shadow '''Red - '''Fire - controlling and making fire '''Light Blue - '''Ice - controlling and making ice '''Blue - '''Water - controlling and making water '''Orange - '''Light Teleportation - teleporting through the air like a ray of sunshine '''Gray - '''Flight - flying as high as the cat wants without needing oxygen or wings '''Green - '''Climbing - climbing super fast and not being able to fall '''Brown - '''Earth - controlling and making rocks/earth, etc '''Gold - '''Transform Into Any Animal - transforming into any animal at any moment '''Dark Green - '''Healing - MEDICINE CATS ONLY - being able to heal anyone at moments when there are no herbs Chapter 5 - Be Prepared "Ha, PowerClan! You don't seem so powerful now, huh?" Two white she-cats were standing in front of me, looking menacing and scary. I shivered at their blue eyes, which had hatred gleaming on it. I tried to look brave and squawked, "What have I done to you? Nothing! And you just do this for... um... huh... nothing as well!" The two she-cats laughed at this. Apparently, I was very amusing. "I wanna go home now," I whispered in a very soft voice. One of them meowed, "You had three chances to get off our territory and you lost all of 'em!" I was confused. "Three chances?" I asked, "You never gave me three chances!" The most hostile-looking she-cat pinned me down and yowled, "Liar!" The other one, who looked trusting, meowed, "Hey, we could use her to help us kit-nap kits!" I tried to bite the she-cat that was pinning me down. I also tried to claw her with my big and powerful talons, and then I began yowling with fury. "Look! The bug is trying to bite you, Fire!" the trusting, okay, not trusting now, sneered. The other one, Fire, just snarled and meowed with confidence, "I will teach her a lesson, then, Ice." Her voice was cold as ice, though her words came with pure hatred. "Hang on, lil' girl!" a ginger she-cat came out of nowhere and landed on top of Fire, who was distracted by still looking at me. "To the ivy tree! Keep running, don't look back!" the ginger cat yowled, without looking at me. What could I do? Get killed, or trust this she-cat? Well, I trusted her and began walking as fast as I could to the ivy tree which was not very far. I closed my eyes and I had a very strange feeling. I felt my talons were not running through the ground, but I was gliding through the air. I opened my eyes. Yup, I was gliding alright. The breeze on my feathers felt wonderful and this way it was much faster getting to the ivy tree. When I got there, I didn't turn around to see what had happened to that she-cat. I saw sunset was already giving way, and I should be in camp. No, not after what happened. A gray tom sprang out of the ivy tree. Did the she-cat just send me into a trap? Chapter 6 - Learn Me Right "Relax, not gonna hurt ya like those two stupid rogues." The gray tom seemed calm and trusting, not like those two rogues- Fire and Ice, Even thinking about them made me shudder with memories. "Don't worry. Fast, my mate and the one who saved ya, and I, Jay, will not hurt ya. Should know that that is the Twins' territory. They hate everyone that goes inside them," the gray tom explained. I looked at him through narrowed eyes, "You know them?" "That I know them?" Jay repeated, "Lamentably. They were former loners and lived with us, but one day they disappeared, and when they come back they act this all... crazy. I wouldn't trust 'em if I were you. Ice and Fire are balanced, Ice is the thinker, the one that plans the moves, while Fire is the fighter, the one who follows Ice's command. You got 'em separated, you'll be lucky. They don't work without each other at all!" Woah, they were like... twins? Maybe they were twins! Identical pelts, knowing each other.... yep, they had to be twins. I looked back and saw the ging- I mean Fast being chased by Ice and Fire. Fire was bristling but stopped at the border, and Ice seemed to whisper something in her ear that calmed Fire enough to make them walked back again into their territory. "Kid! You're lucky to have survived at all!" Fast greeted me, "Though I think Jay has already introduced me, I 'll introduce myself. I'm Fast, name?" I realized she was asking me. "Wi-Wingpaw," I stammered. Fast smiled at me and meowed, "Nice to meet ya, Wingpaw." Jay looked at me, obviously confused. "What's a hawk smelling like PowerClan doing here?" he asked. Uh, oh, I wouldn't- I couldn't tell my secret or reason. I made something up. "I- well you see, I was just searching for training since nobody has the gold power yet..." I stopped, realizing they may be confused. But, they seemed to nod in understanding. I sighed in relief. "We know a place where any hawk would be welcome, including you," Fast murmured to me, looking at the sky. What, was the camp in the sky? That would be ridiculous. '''1 week after I hate myself for thinking the camp couldn't be in the sky. I see dreams can happen, can't they? Yep, the camp was right on top of a beautiful and big white cloud, who did not seem to move away with any breeze. "Here it is, I guess," I murmured to both Fast and Jay. They nodded and Jay told me, "We cannot help you anymore. This territory is not welcome for cats," With no more explanation, they sprinted away, leaving me to look in awe at the huge cloud. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Chapter 7 - Friends On The Other Side "I repeat, who are you and what are you doing here?" A brown hawk was glaring at me, his amber eyes gleaming viciously. He began walking in circles around me and looked like he was studying me like I was something he'd never seen before. I was taken a little aback with his rough voice, but I managed to stutter, "I'm Wingpaw. I was searching for a place where they could give me true hawk training," "So you want to join my group, huh?" "Ye-yes, sir," "Who told you about us?" "A-a cat..." He stopped walking like I had pierced a claw on his throat. He looked at me, eyes blazing with anger, betrayal and something else, "You. Don't. Trust. Cats. Understood?" "But cats are friendly! They will take care of you, they'll have fun with you, they'll train you..." I murmured with my memories of my past PowerClan life. "I still don't know how you trust cats, but I need to trust you since you're a hawk. I'm Claw, by the way," he told me, but he still showed signs of worry in his eyes. "Come on, then." Claw grabbed me by the talon, so I was with my head looking down all the time. I was terrified at the rising altitude and I closed my eyes shut. Shut like my mouth was. We soon landed on a cloud. This ''must ''be the sort of 'palace' Fast and Jay told me about, ''I thought. I listened to the squawks of surprise they did. I stood up and a black hawk with blue eyes approached me, followed by a white hawk with green eyes. He looked at me sharply, "You look like..." The white one suddenly seemed to jump in amazement and squawked loudly, "It's my eyas! My eyas!" ''My eyas? ''I asked myself. ''Does that mean she is my... Chapter 8 - Best Day of My Life ...my mother? Memories flood into me from more than the start of my life. Hearing a hawk screech in pain, feeling warm and secure, being with Rosekit.... I remember her sweet voice... those scars must be the ones who took me... did the Clan cats actually hurt my mother? Realization hit me and I squawked, "MOTHER! MOTHER!" She istantly rushed to me, she began putting her wings around me and brushing her soft feathers. The black hawk looks at me in disbelief, "My beautiful eyas," he looked at the white hawk, or my 'mother', "Our beautiful eyas, Snow." Snow glanced at him and answered, "Yes, Sky. This must be our beautiful eyas... the one we never saw grow up." Raising her voice, she squawked, "My eyas has returned! My eyas has returned!" Everyone in the 'group' began fluttering over to us, while I watched in confusion. They were murmuring congratulations to Sky and Snow, while some asked questions to me. Sky flew up to a cloud-made rock, and yowled, "Wingpaw will stay here! Claw and Wingpaw," he said, looking to both Claw and I who had surprised glances of how he knew my name,'' "I heard you say your name before, when you met Claw." As the 'group' broke apart, Claw approached me. "As you're staying, you want me to give you a tour of the camp?" I nodded and began following him as he walked away. He took me to a big den, and I saw a nest ready, but it was a really weird nest, and he left me there, and muttered, "Good night," to me. I smiled back at him. ''Was this what love means...? Allegiances - 'The Clouds' Group Leader -''' Sky - black hawk with blue eyes. Wise and Caring. 'Deputy -' Fleck - white with warm golden brown eyes and dark grey and black flecks. Fierce and Long-Tempered. 'Medicine Hawk -' Swoop - brown hen with yellow-orange eyes. Kind and Patient. 'Warriors -' Claw - brown hawk with amber eyes. Mysterious but Brave. Snow - white hen with green eyes. Wise but Fast. Firefly - brown hen with golden eyes. Speedy and Brave. Flare - red hawk with blue eyes. Short-Tempered and Fierce. Dawn - golden hen with blue eyes. Positive but Spoiled. Dusk - grey-black hawk with blue eyes. Negative but Fierce. Twister - dusty brown hen with amber eyes. Funny and Playful. Owl - gray hawk with green eyes. Focused and Clever. Swift - white hen with green eyes. Fast and Clever. Feather - gray hawk with blue eyes. Clever but Lazy. Honey - brown hen with golden eyes. Adventurous and Positive. Mud - golden hawk with blue eyes. Lazy but Michievous. 'Apprentices -' Leaf - brown hen with green eyes. Michievous and Funny. Forest - golden hawk with green eyes. Playful but Focused. Coral - white hen with blue eyes and black tail feathers. Clever but Positive. Chestnut - brown hawk with amber eyes. Rule-Follower but Annoying Fur-ball. Sneak - dark brown hen with golden eyes. Mysterious but Michievous. Breeze - black hawk with blue eyes. Focused but Bossy. Snowflake - white hen with blue eyes. Happy and Playful. 'Hens -' Cream - creamy hen with blue eyes. Loving but Impatient. (eyas: Arctic, Amber and Smoke) Cinder - grey hen with amber eyes. Patient and Caring. (eyas: Russet, Pine, Maple and Olive) 'Eyas (in eyas I won't put any personality because they are discovering their own) -' Arctic - white hen with blue eyes. Amber - brown hen with amber eyes. Smoke - black hawk with blue eyes. Russet - red hen with blue eyes. Pine - brown hawk with green eyes. Maple - golden hen with green eyes. Olive - creamy hen with blue eyes. 'Elders -' Spider - brown hawk with amber eyes. Wise but Funny. Dove - grey hen with blue eyes. Annoying but Clever. Fang - black hawk with green eyes. Bossy but Funny. Tiger - red hawk with green eyes. Patient and Caring. Chapter 9 - Return to Me I had been in 'The Clouds' Group for a whole moon now, apparently they didn't know anything about PowerClan. They just stayed in their camp and went away to battle or to hunt. I yawned and padded over the other apprentices, they were chatting among themselves. Leaf, Snowflake and Sneak were my best friends, I would add Chestnut and Breeze to my list but, they are way too bossy. "Hey, Wingpaw! Come and join us!" Leaf squawked from the group who consisted of her, Sneak, Breeze, Coral and Snowflake. "Chestnut and Forest have gone out for training," Sneak explained simply. I sighed in relief, they were way too bossy and wanted to flirt with every hen they found, the hens obviously didn't like it at all. Before I could begin chatting with them, Sky entered the den and said, "Wingpaw and Breeze, I need you to come with me, to train," Breeze and I followed his orders and followed him to a cloud-training patch, which had beautiful cloud trees and some mice scurrying over there. We began training, fighting, then we went hunting and I won over Breeze by catching three rabbits and two sparrows. That made Breeze grumpy all night. When Sky and I were alone, I murmured to him, "It's time to go back to PowerClan, father. I just need to go back with Featherstar and Rosepaw... I miss them so much." He took sometime to understand, but finally sighed with defeat, "I just want to tell you, I'm proud of you, my beautiful daughter." And he let me go. I let it go. Epilogue - We Know Better "You will hunt by the volcano, while you..." I padded away to the volcano without finishing to listen to the place Duskpaw and Greenpaw would be given to pass their assesment. This was my battle to become a warrior. I saw the volcano sooner than expected. ''I guess I must've gotten lost in my thoughts! ''I almost yowled that but kept it to myself. A fire snake was slithering towards a flame mouse, which had sent the snake a flying fireball attack. The snake saw me, and prepared to attack. I hissed at it, which made the snake jump at me. I was prepared, so I held a paw ready to strike back. But the attack never came. A white hawk was swooping with it and landed in front of me. "Who are you and what do you want?" I snarled at it. It looked surprised and pushed the, dead, fire snake toward me and muttered, "I thought you knew me, Rosepaw," It... no, she... knew my name! No... it couldn't be her... Fogfur had proclaimed her dead after an accident with deathberries! "Wi-Wingpaw, is it really you...?" I asked, afraid if she told me no. She- Wingpaw- smiled and murmured, "I'm back, Rosepaw." I jumped and reactioned. ''My sister! My sister has returned! ''And I purred as we nuzzled each other. "Rosepaw, do you think the Clan will accept me back?" she asked me suddenly, looking at the ground. ''She wants to come back! '' I yowled, "Yes! I do think they'll accept you!" Authot Updates... and maybe answers Ask me questions in the comments and I'll answer them! Want some answers for the story...? '''WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK *Fast, even though she is an extremely minor character, actually saved the protagonist's life? *That Ice and Fire are two of my OCs, featured in my stories at fanfiction.net, 'Fastblaze's Game Show' and 'Fastblaze's World Tour'? *WingXClaw fans: I'm disappointed to do this, but: Wingpaw will not marry Claw. -evil grin- *Sky and Snow ARE Wingpaw's real parents, many people will think it's a trick but it's not. *WingXBreeze or WingXForest or WingXChestnut? SPOILER END